


No One Gets Left Behind

by TWriter



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Gen, Mind Control, Possessed Dick, Rachel to the Rescue, Team as Family, post-Season 1
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-15 02:19:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19286107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWriter/pseuds/TWriter
Summary: Rachel and her teammates work together to track down Trigon, Angela, and Dick sometime after the season finale. Stopping Trigon doesn't matter right now; all they care about is making sure their family is whole. But once they find Dick, will they be able to get him free of Trigon's control?





	No One Gets Left Behind

**Author's Note:**

> This story assumes that, for reasons beyond our understanding (including mine lol) Trigon decided to take Angela and Dick elsewhere, but Rachel managed to get away and get the team together. This story picks up while they are searching for Dick.

It took ages to find him.

Rachel paused, feeling the presence of a fraction of her pseudo family stop short behind her. She closed her eyes, reaching out as best she could, trying to mimic the instinctual way she had contacted Hank and Dawn when Kori had her by the throat. She felt the two behind her now, having joined at Dawn’s insistence. She wasn’t well enough to be here, and had gotten read the riot act by Hank the entire car ride here, and received the abridged version from Donna upon arrival. They felt familiar, like a duo she had known for years rather than a couple of weeks.

Reaching farther, she felt Gar, stiff with worry and weak. He was slower than normal, too exhausted to turn into the tiger no matter how much he wanted to--and Rachel could feel how desperately he wanted to. She felt his guilt, the idiot that he is, feeling somehow at fault for what happened with her mother. As if he was more guilty than her. 

Along with Gar’s worry she felt Kori’s anger, burning bright as the fire she uses to destroy those that stand in her way. She felt Kori’s determination as she helped Gar along.

She felt Donna, who she had met only hours before; the older woman had left with Dick to follow Kori. Donna was a new consciousness, full of frustration and fear. Rachel knew little about her, beyond that she was a friend of Dick’s.

She stretched further, past those accounted for family members, stretching to find the missing link that held them together, pushing down her own fear and guilt to find the man she thought of like a big brother. 

It shouldn’t be so hard to find, that consciousness; it had been a constant, always nearby when she needed him, albeit always closed off. She blinked back tears of frustration and pushed harder.

THERE! 

“I found him!” she cried, immediately running off to who knows where, to who knows what, to... Dick Grayson.

Without question, her family followed behind.

***

 

They arrived at a barn, abandoned for years, made of warped boards and chipped paint. As the team surrounded her. Just past the entrance, they could see Trigon conversing with Angela, while Dick leaned against the barn door, as if waiting for something to happen. Rachel looked up at Kori. “What do we do?”

The alien looked down at the younger girl, and cast her eyes across the mix of people before her before returning her gaze to the teen. “Well, according to the texts, you aren’t ready to defeat your father. It requires you to have completed the trials, and I barely even know what they are. Right now, I don’t think we can stop your father entirely, or banish him to another dimension. What we do need to do is see if we can get Dick back.”

“And how the fuck are we supposed to do that? Last I checked, none of us can fight that demon, and Dick is being mind-controlled,” said Hank, never one to beat around the bush. 

“Trigon said something about offering Dick a bunch of choices, and those choices making a path that led to this. So maybe we just have to get him to backtrack those choices?” offered Gar.

“But we can’t undo his choices, we don’t even know what they were to begin with,” pointed out Donna. 

“I think we have bigger things to worry about. If we can’t get to him physically and get him away from Trigon, we can’t do shit about whatever Trigon is doing to his head. We gotta get them separated for long enough for…” Dawn trailed off.

Rachel sat, silent. This was all her fault, but maybe… she could fix it.

“I think, if we can get Dick out of there, I can handle getting Trigon out of his head.”

“So we just gotta get him out of there. Any ideas?” Gar glanced again at the possessed hero.

“If all we need is a kidnapped Boy Blunder, I think I can handle that. I just need you all to distract the demon parents,” said Donna with a smirk.

With that, the team finalized a plan and put it into action. 

***

While the majority of the group went crept their way up to the front doors to distract Trigon, Donna and Rachel made their way to the side of the building, planning to sneak in through a hole in the wall. They waited until they heard the sounds of a fight beginning before making their way in. 

Dick was preparing to jump into the chaos when a golden rope wrapped around his middle and pulled him back. Try as he might, he couldn’t get himself free. 

Donna yanked him back through the hole, tying him to a nearby tree. When she was done, she nodded at the younger girl waiting nearby. Rachel took a step forward. 

Just as she had been doing all night, Rachel forced consciousness toward her intended target, meeting the same wall she always had before, this time surrounded by the dark smoke of her father. But where she once let that wall stop her, she pushed forward, forcing her way through with a shout. 

When she opened her eyes, she was no longer standing in front of the man she knew tied to a tree, but instead next to him crumpled on the floor of a cavern. She knew, without a doubt, that she stood surrounded by the rubble of the Batcave. She looked around.

She was surrounded by dead bodies. She didn’t think she recognized any until her eyes fell on Kori.

The alien no longer had her fiery curls but had changed them to a sleek, dark hairstyle. She lay, collapsed on the floor, covered in frost. It didn’t take a genius to figure out what had happened. 

Her gaze returned to Dick. He hadn’t moved from where he squatted, looking morosely at a lump of black in front of him. Rachel walked behind him to get a better view of what he was looking at.

Batman had never had a clear picture appear anywhere, just the blurry cell phone camera captures that the citizens of Gotham had uploaded over the years. But the cowl was all she needed to make the connection that the figure in front of Dick was none other than Batman, his adoptive father. The man’s eyes gazed at nothing, blood vessels popped and leaving the whites of his eyes a dark red. 

Rachel glanced again around the room, to determine that there was no one else around. She breathed a sigh of relief to see that Jason was not among the dead. She didn’t really want to see any more of her friends’ corpses, imaginary or not. 

She reached out a careful hand to the older hero, who had still not moved. It wasn’t until her hand made contact with the man’s shoulder that she realized he wasn’t totally immobile. His frame shook with the force of the silent sobs coming out.

“Dick?”

The man jumped. His teary gaze took in the sudden appearance of the girl next to him. “Rachel? How did you get here?”

“Dick, I’m not sure what happened here, but we have to leave. This isn’t real. None of this is real.”


End file.
